Power Rangers: Shape Force
13 years after the Wild Force rangers defeated and killed the orgs, they came back, stronger than ever. While looking for a new master,they found Ura... you know that one super org... that killed 4 of the Gaorangers... well, he is the new master org... and he wants revenge on the Power Rangers. They mainly wanted revenge on the Wild Force rangers, which lost their powers. Then, 5 new heroes take on the mantle of the Power Rangers... Shape Force Rangers With their new powers, and morphing device... and a total PR and SS (and Pokemon and other shows) nerd at hand, these new rangers will be sure to defeat the orgs, and while dealing with being students at DeRidder Junior High School (the school i go to in real life btw). Weapons Circe Sword- Red Sqaure Shield- Blue Rectangle Knife- Green Diamond Gun- Yellow Heart Bow - Pink Oval Staff - Orange Triangle Daggers - Gold Star Sythe - Black Trapizoid Spear - Purple Pentagon Hammer - White Shape Force Blaster Shape Blaster- Everybody Shape Shortsword- everybody Zords Circle Warrior- Red◆ Square Warrior- Blue◆ Rectangle Warrior- Green◆ Diamond Warrior- Yellow◆ Heart Warrior- Pink◆ Oval Warrior- Orange◆ Triangle Warrior- Gold◆ Star Warrior- Black◆ Trapizoid Warrior- Purple◆ Pentagon Warrior- White◆ Circle Jet- Red◆ Square Truck ◆ Rectangle Helicoptor ◆ Diamond Tank ◆ Heart Motorcylce ◆ Oval Train Triangle Subarine Star Bulldozer Trapizoid Crane Pentagon Space Ship Circle Lion Square Shark Rectangle Bald Egale Diamond Snake Diamond Bull Heart Tiger Circle Dragon Variblune♣ Red Ressha♣ Tyranno Zord♣ Beetle Origami♣ Time Jet♣ Furaimaru Gosei Ultimate Gokai Galleon Buster Ace PaonMaru Lightning Cruiser Sky Ace Tiger Animal Spirit Goggle Tank Shape Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Shape Force Megazord Jet Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆ Shape Force Goren Megazord◆◆◆◆◆♣ Shape Force ToQ Megazord◆◆◆◆◆♣ Shape Force Megazord Dino Formation Shape Force Megazord Spade Formation Gear Henshin battler Henshin Chips (sdcards) Episodes 1.Shape Elements (part 1) 2. The Power of the Henshin Chips! Shape Force... LET'S GO, READY GO! (part 2) 3. The powers of the legends them selves?! The Bomber Org devestates everyone! 4.Shape Force vs Gaim: The power of the Toqgers! Let the legend... Continue 5.The Psychic Org power attacks! Jungle Fury comes?! 6.Four of the Rangers are down?! Chris' new transformation! 7.The Legend Powers of Dino Thunder! Point the Tyranno-Drill to the Heveans! 8.Dylan's Square Truck Zord! Armor Up! 9.The Rectangle Helicoptor! The Blades Striike! 10. The Diamond Tank! Fire the Electro Cannon! 11.Heart Motorcycle! Now the Team is Fully Armored-Up! 12.Summon! Veliforce Megazord! 13. The Beetle Origami zord armor! 14.The Millennium's return! 15.Now Oval Orange is a good guy! 16.The Power of the Poison Eliment! 17.The Battle for the one who controls Darkness! (Part 1) 18.The Battle for the one who controls Darkness! (Part 2) 19.The Fight for Time! 20.Hurricane Ninja Storm! 21. The Aniforce Armor (1/2) 22. The Aniforce Armor (2/2) 23. Legendary Battle (1/4) 24. Legendary Battle (2/4) 25. Legendary Battle (3/4) 26. Legendary Battle (4/4) 27. Aniforce Megazord 28. End of Flame 29. FlameRangers? 30.Dark Powers 31. Circle Dragon 32. Circle Dragon's armor! 33. The Dragon Changer! 34.Chris Dies?! (1/3) 35. The Return of the Dark Queen! (2/3) 36. Golden Circle Dragon! (3/3) 37. The Dragon Cannon! 38. The Final Battle (1/2) 39. The Final Battle (2/2) SP1. All 40 Ranger Forms! Movie: Power Rangers Shape Force: The Movie! The Battle of PR and Sentai! Category:Metalman642